1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new surgical covering device for providing a convenient opening through a surgical sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surgical covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,420 describes a two part surgical draping system having both reusable and disposable portions. Another type of surgical covering device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,103 having a particular design adapted for cardiovascular procedures. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,860 which includes a surgical drape having pockets therein for holding a plurality of medical instruments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes an opening therein with a window having a plurality of removable sections therein so that a surgeon may selectively decide the size of the opening in the surgical drape. What is also needed is a towel system that adheres to the patient and are attachable to adjacent towels positioned on the patient in such a way the surgical area is framed by the towels.